


Through the Rain and the Wind

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, tyler hates storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one where Tyler hates storms and Josh loves Tyler.





	Through the Rain and the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I'm not sure I can commit to writing a super long story. Let me know what you think. :)

Tyler and Josh were lying in their bed, both half watching mindless television and half playing on their phones. They could both hear the wind blowing furiously outside of their small home. The shadows of the trees outside of their bedroom window were moving quickly. They knew that they were going to get a storm tonight and they were both decently prepared for it. The boys had gone out the previous day, shopping for odds and ends that they might need just in case of an emergency. 

Tyler didn't really like storms all that much. In fact, he hated them. He felt better knowing that Josh was by his side as the large drops of rain hit the side of their house. He thought it was stupid that having someone with him made him less afraid but Josh always told him that it wasn't stupid and that it made him feel better as well. Tyler knew that Josh was only saying that to make him feel better but it certainly did do just that. Josh knew everything that made Tyler feel happy, angry, afraid, and all of the emotions in between. He was thankful to have someone to supportive to lean on and he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. 

The program went to a commercial and Josh looked up at Tyler, "I have to pee. I'll be right back."

Tyler just smiled at him and Josh got out of bed, heading to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Just as he Josh stopped in front of the toilet he heard a loud 'crack' from outside, followed by the lights going out. He pulled his boxer briefs back up, carefully running to the bedroom where he had left Tyler. 

"Ty?", he said loud enough that Tyler would hear him if he fled the room.

He heard the bed creak a little and Tyler fumbled to turn on his cell phone's flashlight, "Jishwa? What the hell was that?" He pointed the light at his boyfriend.

Josh shrugged, "I don't know for sure. I'm gonna go downstairs and see if I can figure it out, okay?"

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to be up here all by myself.", Tyler mumbled, crawling out of bed.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand to reassure him that everything would be okay. He led the them to the staircase where he slowly went down each step, careful not to slip and fall. He felt Tyler's grip loosen on his hand a bit once their feet touched the hardwood floor of their living room. The floor creaked and Tyler jumped as he heard the loud bark coming from the other side of the room.

"It's okay babe. It's just Jim.", Josh kissed his cheek gently. Josh called Jim over to him, patting his head lightly and muttering a 'good boy' to the retriever. Tyler wasn't too keen about having a dog around but after having Jim for a week or so he warmed up to the idea. The tan boy reached out, petting Jim a few times. "Stay here.", he said to Tyler. He looked to Jim, "Stay with Tyler, Jim. Keep him safe." Jim sat on the ground next to Tyler and wagged his tail happily. 

Josh walked over to the window, clutching his phone in his hand. He looked out into the storm, trying to figure out what all the noise was about. "Looks like a branch broke off of the tree. Doesn't really look like it did any damage to anything thankfully.", he called out to Tyler. He looked down at his phone, pulling up his energy app for the area and sighing, "It also looks like we're gonna be out of power for a little while. The whole area is out as far as I can tell. They probably won't be able to fix it until tomorrow at least." 

He walked over to Jim and Tyler, grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him to the couch. "Sit down.", he smiled. He lit a candle, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down next to Tyler. "We'll stay down here tonight. It'll put you at ease knowing we're closer to the door." Josh grabbed a blanket that was folded next to him and threw it over the two of them. "Come here, Jim." Jim happily made his way over to the two on the couch, jumping up next to Josh and cuddling close. 

"Thanks for taking care of me, Jishwa.", Tyler mumbled in a sleepy voice as he rested his head on Josh's shoulder.

Josh kissed the top of his head, "I'll always take care of you, Ty." He looked down as Jim and smiled, "You too, Jim. My two favorite boys in the world."


End file.
